warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:WhiteSeraph
No problem. I am always happy to help. I left the critique on the Knights' Talk page. Supahbadmarine 15:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Well keep at it. I looking forward to your work. Most people's first articles are not nearly as good as yours. Supahbadmarine 18:06, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, welcome to the site. I read your Knights of Infinity article and I was thoroughly impressed. It's fantastic for a new member's article. Also, in order to try and link more articles amongst the site, would you be interested in giving them an ally in my WiP Prophetic Forgiven. They already have far too many enemies so it would be nice to have another ally for them. A Shadow Before the Dawn 22:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if you have had a look at Zeke yet. Supahbadmarine 02:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I am glad to hear it. He is one of the articles that I am most proud of. Supahbadmarine 03:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pictures. I may use the one of Alereina, but he one of Zeke just does not fit my image of him. Thank you for contributing anyway. Supahbadmarine 17:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I consider the fact that you like the article enough to contribute a form of flattery. Supahbadmarine 21:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, dude. TardirProductions 08:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I have heard of them. And i have heard the tale of Thor and the Midgard Serpent too. TardirProductions 17:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) How cool! I am almost fully norwegian, i am only a little bit Scottish and Swedish. But tell me, where in Norway is your Norwegian part from? TardirProductions 12:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You should be happy if you're NOT from the Southern Areas, unless you are Christian, because nearly three quarters of the population there are Christians. But if you're from the Northern or Western areas, you should be celebrating, because the ones in the western area are badass, and many Metal artists are from there. And the Northern ones are badass because of their accents. TardirProductions 19:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i am partly from Hermansverk! Well, the local name for it is Leikanger. But i have found out you are either from Sør Trøndelag or Møre og Romsdal. Møre og Romsdal is the neighbour county to the one i am from, Sogn og Fjordane. TardirProductions 20:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. TardirProductions 13:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I suppose I wouldn't mind. Supahbadmarine 15:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. Though I am surprized you didn't have Zeke try to talk his way out of the situation. After all Zeke is a clever bastard with a talent for using his mouth to get him out of trouble. Supahbadmarine 11:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Regards, TardirProductions 15:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Regards, TardirProductions 20:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Good. But i have added lists of Places and Races in the Tardirverse. Wondering if you might wanna add something to them. Regards, TardirProductions 11:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, cause you are part Norwegian anc Celtic(Irish) like me(Even though i am Scottish, not Irish, but both are Celtic anyways). And BTW, on the Tardirverse Wikia we are both Lore Masters of Celtic Mythology. Regards, TardirProductions 20:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) {C Well dont keep me in suspense. What do you got in mind? -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) OK. Going over my previous timeline, I thought it was a bit boring. The Imperium just gets a free run over the galaxy? Nah, too easy, not enough action. But what if the Heresy never happened and mankind had to face a new threat? Here's my idea: The Great Crusade continues as planned, 70% of the galaxy is claimed by the Imperium. Around M34 a large (planet-sized) unknown vessel is spotted on the far edge of the Eastern Fringe. Guilliman takes his boys in blue to go check it out, and try to establish communication. After several failed attempts, he decides to personally board the ship. As his thunderhawk approaches, the ship opens fire and disintegrates it. BOOM its just gone. The Ultramarines freak out and retreat, alerting the Emperor and the Primarchs. Of course, this takes a few days for them to recieve the message, and the Ultramarines are on their own against this new threat. They monitor it for a few hours without event, when it suddenly jams their signal. They send a few ships to scout it out, and discover its coming toward Macragge. In order to protect themselves, they determine it would be best to launch virus bombs at it. When they do this, the entire thing just goes up in flames... but is unharmed. It increases its speed and arms all weapon systems, ready to take on the Ultramarines... But now I'm getting too detailed. Basically, the Ultramarines get wiped out, the entire north-east quadrant of the galaxy is overrun by some sort of inter-galactic xenos, and the Imperium, Tau, and Eldar band together just to restrain the aliens to that section. What do you think :DTotalimmortal 05:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. Actually it sounds like Tadrir Hedoth got serious. Naw just kidding! XD But that does sound cool. I like anything that involves different races working together. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I like the idea of having all of the Space Wolves, along with the Iron Warriors and Iron Hands, having to hold a line along with a couple of Eldar craftworlds and the remants of the Tau Empire. Totalimmortal 05:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow it gets better by the minute huh? :D Meanwhile the World Eater, White Scars, can be launching attacks. And the Emperor's Children, Alpha Legion, and Salamaders are holding down the fort, eh? EDIT: Its definately worth a try. I say go for it! Heck i could help if you'd like. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) If attacks were happening, I'd have World Eaters, Space Wolves, White Scars, and Blood Angels doing that, maybe with the Night Lords and Raven Guard, and have the rest either holding the xenos in or keeping the peace in the Imperium. As for help... Yeah. I'm going to need that. Xenos species are not my forte, but I have a bunch of ideas about technology and basic storyline. Totalimmortal 06:09, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You should definately write a blog. Recruit some help, get some idea, and get a rough draft going. Keep me updated! : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Those "holding the line" could be the Iron Warriors, Iron Hands, Imperial Fists, and Death Guard. They could be manning a vast ring of fortified systems against the xenos. Those attacking could be the Space Wolves, World Eaters, Blood Angels, and White Scars. Those back home (keeping order) could be the Alpha Legion, Salamanders, Word Bearers, Emperor's Children, Dark Angels, and...Night Lords...*''shivers''*. That way there is a sort of "three major fronts" where different alliances and rivalries may develop. And their would be three major points for stories. Also the Imp. would be much more defensive minded than it is now. So facing fleets of planet sized ships, i dont think they'll b*tch about asking for alien help. XD That'll also mean they may incorperate xeno tech. Wow I have so much to elaborate on but its getting late and I dont want to give you a text wall. XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) great story, on your chapter - Forever Enlightened Kasrkin Veteran / 7:52 PM / September, 25, 2011 PSN Check this out. -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you could, could you check out the Binadamu Madora article, and see if everything checks out? I've also asked SniperGhost to assist if he could. Vivaporius 01:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo Total! Check out what I have so far. -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could you check out the Awali talk page, and see if my explanation for the Awali picture is okay? Also, can I get rid of those NCF tags on the Awali and Solaris Federation articles? Vivaporius 16:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Dud if you have the Flu you shouldn't be up. I know its not my buisness but still.... (: / Hopefully its one of those one day things. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah before I forget. Nurse that flu with some green tea. Will deal with any sore throat issues you've got. Vivaporius 18:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) AT Property {C Photoshop {C Thanks {C What do you need to know? ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 12:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Darn. I thought that in this version Neuropa had another project, and as Mil-Agro'd attack all opposing factions that they'd stumble upon it would be hard to keep them minor. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 15:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) New DAT Pictures Hey Total, did you see the images I added? What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Total I was wondering if you could help me make a template for the other-line? I want to get that show on the road too. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I have ideas for your Sethari. One is a troop type, one is a piece of equipment and the last is a character. Namely the primary commander for the Initial invasion. With you permisssion I would like to make the articles. Supahbadmarine 20:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see. Did you get my previous message? Supahbadmarine 15:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Am I being ignored? Supahbadmarine 16:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No problems on those. I was wondering why you were so tied up. Anyway I will get started as soon aws possible. Supahbadmarine 17:00, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Just curious as to where you found a picture of me No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 19:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Deletions {C Hey, I'm about to make a page about Binadamu Madora's children, but I need to known whether it should be "The Amara", or just "Amara"? I know, trivial, but I just need the help. :) So what do you think? Vivaporius 21:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Vivaporius 21:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I dont think making a How-To will release any Kraken. Remember, new and regular contributors are rare. As for Chaos Gods dying a guess we can alow A LITTLE slack in that regard, as long as the story makes sense. As for initial tags, YES, 100% nessecary. As for erasing the Imerpium or Eldar, I see what your saying, but still. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo Total! Once upon a time I posted quite a few images for DAT. Mind looking through the gallery and checking them out? Just look 2 or 3 pages back. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wanna use some of them for the Serathi page? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could check out the Hatia article, and tell me what you think so far? Vivaporius 21:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'll get on that. But give me some time. (long article ya know) XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) relax, mate, i'm getting round to it, i'm just a bit bus with exams right now. The Great Being 09:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeing yeesh The Great Being 10:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC)thegreatbeing Im not done with reading Jericho, but I gotta say its looking good so far! Kind of reminds me of Dante, Chapter Master of the Blaze Ravens. One moment he's sarcastic and laid-back excuse for a space marine, the next he is a grim blooded beast. XD May'be their could be an encounter? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I kinda noticed the contributions that clogged up the entire RWA and RA pages. --Lither My talk 03:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) sure I would love too, just let me know what I have to do. Primarch11 21:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I have an Eldar who I guess is in some way a villain ( Setsu ) also an Ork Warboss Ironbreaker Tell me what you think would be best. Primarch11 21:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I want it to be Bevid Primarch11 22:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) My apologies on creating such a large comment that was not truly needed but in truth, i am currently desperate to put forth my own ideas rather than just making comments within our site blog, for what use is a member that makes no article? Another character i was thinking of could be Regladum Furim Chapter master of the Space Primates Primarch11 23:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) So what was the deal with GW yesterday? They send any new emails? Vivaporius 15:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Great. Thanks for letting me know. Vivaporius 21:33, November 17, 2011 (UTC) CLOSE TO GOD, as in ultra-powerful-super-deaomic-destroyer, not an actual god. and if you think about it, the word bearers were the biggest legion besides the ultramarines, and if if they didn't have 666, wich chapters beign so mixed up it could have been anything from chapters 6 and 66 beign mixed up to a simple gimick. secretly, and look at necromunda, explain that. genetic engineering, cybernetics, chaos mutant backpack, implants, genuine mutation, chaos mutation, etc. need i go on? the brothers cane bit was metaphorical, as in incoruptable CHARACTER. Hey there Total. I asked Viva, and he is okay with me writing the introduction of Ezekiel and Binadamu. I will probably not get around to it tonight. Regardless i want to know when you want me to wirte it (In regards to everyone's intros). Get back to me if you have anything in particular in mind. Supahbadmarine 23:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) A story page would indeed be awesome! Though I question Guilliman being killed via Thunderhawk going boom, kind of embrassasing. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! You called? I gotta list. Titov, Kyrillos, Militades, Christoforos, Aether, Cadimos? If you need anything else, you know where to find me. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC)